


[podfic] every speck of dust illuminated

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), on the nature of holiness, somewhat disordered eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic for WISHBONE's "every speck of dust illuminated""The thing is, thought Aziraphale, Crowley has always been rakish and rakishly thin, all jutting angles and cocked hip as he sauntered effortlessly in and out of the scenes of their shared history together, the long and jagged lengths of him recognisable under togas and top-hats and trendily ill-fitting suits. His spindly silhouette unmistakable even from the other end of St James Park."





	[podfic] every speck of dust illuminated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every speck of dust illuminated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485724) by [WISHBONE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISHBONE/pseuds/WISHBONE). 



  
_cover art by[burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan)_

**Text:** [every speck of dust illuminated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485724)

 **Author:** [WISHBONE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISHBONE/pseuds/WISHBONE)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 24:47

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ces9qvly8o1m99q/every_speck_of_dust_illuminated.mp3/file) | [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/su4w89uv1b7h5dv/01_every_speck_of_dust_illuminated.m4b/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> bet y'all didn't know Crowley and Aziraphale had Southern-Midwestern US accents!! (& that their voices were so similar too huh)
> 
> In all seriousness, thank you to WISHBONE for both writing this fic and letting me have a go at recording it. I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> I'm really enjoying doing podfic again. It's been a while since I did (plus I was never exactly prolific in the first place) so criticism is welcome. TBH I’ve got some (lots of) criticisms of it of my own but I’ve also listened to it too many times & now the whole thing sounds garbled to me. I'm working with garageband, which is mostly a new software to me, so there are definitely things on the technical side I'm still bit shaky with! (And - I've never been big into adding intro/outro music, but if you think it would add something, let me know!)
> 
> The background image on the cover art is from a 1906 painting by Robert Polhill Bevans called _Morning, The South Downs_.  
> 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr at [chubbyaziraphale](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
